


The Virgin Woes

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Virgin Writings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dark, Dean/Sam hinted, Hurt Sam Winchester, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John, Teenchesters, Top John, Virgin Sam, Young Sam Winchester, hunting sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and twenty year old Dean are hunting a monster who rapes and kills virgins as sacrifices. What can they do when Sam turns out to be a prime target? John does what he must to ensure Sam will be safe, regardless of whether Sam approves.</p><p>(Recently read another story by darkroses (My new hero) with a similar theme and decided to write my own version wherein Sam find's out Johns plan before he gets chained to the bed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327629) by [darkroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses). 



> I am a twisted puppy.

“Dean this thing is raping and killing virgins all over town! What do you think will happen when it finds Sam?! You know as well as I do that he’s a virgin and a target. We have to handle this.”

Sam stood frozen outside the motel room door and listened into the argument between John and Dean. He’d just gotten back from school feeling good about an all A’s report card when he heard the muffled shouting, he’d pressed his ear against the door and listened; later regretting doing so.

“Dad he’s fifteen!”  
“He’s of age tomorrow Dean…..”

Silence and then a sigh that could only be John.

“If you don’t want to do this then that’s fine. Go out for a bit tonight and when you get back it’ll be over.”

Sam felt his heartbeat increase rapidly at his father's words, his father was planning on raping him?!

“Dad! Why can’t we just send him away?” Dean pleaded. “It’d kill him if we did this to him. Can’t we just pay a whore or something?”

“Dean we need his help on this one….and you know he won’t take to a whore.”

“Then keep him under lock and key in here!” Dean shouted. “I can’t do that to him.”

“You know we can’t keep him here.”

Dean didn’t reply.

“Listen to me Dean… this is for Sam’s own good. I swear I will not hurt him, I’ll take it as slow as he needs, just trust me on this okay?”

Sam glared in horror at the door. ‘No! Dean won’t trust you! He’ll fight for me!’

Sam felt his heart fall when Dean uttered a quiet word of agreement. “I’ll stay out of your way. Just be…..be careful with him.”

Sam heard John make a sound that was clearly meant to reassure Dean.

Suddenly there were footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Dean and John on their way out.

Sam stared at them and they stared at him.

“Sammy!” John started and tried to grab Sam, but his youngest was too quick.

Sam hit his father hard with his school bag and ran for it, well aware of the two sets of footsteps behind him.

‘I need to find people.’ Sam thought desperately as he ran in search of a populated area where his family wouldn’t dare touch him.

Sam ran into the park and stopped, just as his father and Dean caught up and grasped his arms.

“HELP! RAPE! ASSAULT!” He yowled, drawing the attention of parents and children.

He kicked and shouted blue murder as Dean and his father tried to quiet him down.

A policeman approached then wearily and demanded an explanation for the scene.

“He’s my son Sam,” John started. “I just told him we’re moving away and he’s not too happy with me.” John pulled out his ID and Sams to prove it.

“He’s lying!” Sam shouted and strained against Dean's grip. “I heard him planning with my brother to rape me!”

“Oh Sammy don’t be ridiculous!” Dean snapped. “Dad would never rape you and neither would I.”

Sam looked at the cop to see if he believed Sam’s story. He felt angry when he saw the man eyeing Sam doubtfully.

“I’m not lying! My dad is going to tie me down and rape me!” Sam insisted.

The officer shook his head. “Keep your son’s temper in check Mr Winchester, we have big problems we need to deal with and we don’t need a teenagers temper tantrums adding to them.”

Sam couldn’t believe it, this man was allowing this nightmare to continue!

“I’m not lying! This isn’t a tantrum! I’m serious, why won’t you believe me!?”

“Enough Samuel,” John said seriously. “We’ll talk about this at home. I know it’s a big step but Dean and I will be here to help you through it. No one likes having to do this.”

John turned to the officer and nodded farewell. He began walking back to the motel with Dean pulling Sam along.

“How could you agree to this?” Sam hissed at Dean so that their father couldn’t hear. “How can you condone this Dean?”

“Sam you’re not safe right now.” Dean said woodenly.

“Yea no shit! My dad is preying on my ass and my brother is helping him!” Sam bit out.

Dean brought Sam into the room and John locked the door behind them.

“Sam-”

“Stay away from me!” Sam threatened, holding up a textbook with a scowl.

John huffed and grabbed the book, he threw it aside and sat beside Sam on the bed.

“Sammy, listen to me. The thing I’m hunting targets virgins, it rapes them and then eats them, do you want to end up like that?”

Sam glowered at John. “It’s preferable to incest.”

John groaned in frustration. “Sam I just went over this with Dean, I’m pretty sure you heard everything and I don’t need to explain to you.”

Sam glared at him. “I don’t want this.” He hissed.

“I don’t care Sam.” John hissed back. “I’m trying to protect you.”

Sam scowled at his knees and John got up with a huff.

“You talk sense into him Dean.” He grumbled before going to the kitchen table and sitting down to review his evidence.

Dean sat beside Sam and nudged him gently. “You heard everything right?”

“Enough.” Sam uttered coldly.

“Then you know he’s really doing it to protect you, and you know he’ll take it easy on you.” Dean nudged Sam again. “You know it’ll be okay? He won’t hurt you Sammy.”

Sam glowered at Dean. “He already has.”

Dean sighed and went to lie down on his own bed beside Sam’s. Sam watched as Dean lay sprawled on his back with an arm over his eyes. Sam was lost, he was hurt that John would even consider this a solution. He looked over at John and saw the quiet concern on his father's face as the older man watched him, it took him a moment to realise he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

It suddenly hit Sam hard that this was going to happen no matter what he said. He could fight all he wanted but he was going to be under John that night while Dean sulked around some seedy bar. His face felt hot and his eyes stung, he went to the bathroom and closed the door, needing time apart from the other two men.

Sam rinsed his face with cold water from the tap and tried to picture a way out of the main room besides the door. Failing to find an escape route he looked around the bathroom for an out. There was a window but he wasn’t sure he’d fit through it, and it’d be so much more convenient for John if Sam got halfway out before getting stuck.

He whimpered at the injustice, he wasn’t even a consideration, he didn’t matter.

Sam sat on the edge of the tub for a long time before there was a knock.

“Sammy! Can I come in?” Dean opened the door a crack and slipped inside.

Sam stared at his hands and didn’t acknowledge Dean.

“Sam...” Dean sighed and crouched in front of him. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see. It’ll be a little pinch and then it’s done! You won’t even notice it’ll be over so quick.”

Sam ignored Dean’s attempts at cheering him up and the older boy sighed. “It’s ten o'clock Sam, I’m on my way out, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m staying at a different motel tonight so you and dad can talk and sort out whatever you have to.”

Sam steadfastly refused to respond until Dean stood up and Sam’s resolve crumbled. He grabbed Dean’s arm and held on.

“Don’t go.” he pleaded with Dean.

“Sammy whether I’m here or not this is happening. Just relax okay?”

“Why can’t you do it?” Sam begged sadly.

“I can’t do that to you Sam. This time tomorrow, I promise, it’ll be over and you’ll be safe.” Dean gave Sam’s hand a squeeze, handed him a small timer and walked out.

The timer read two hours. Two hours till Sam was of age to consent to sex. Two hours till John came to get him.

“Sam.” The quiet voice of his father came from outside the door. “Come out and have dinner.”

Sam winced not feeling up to eating with his father around.

“I’m not hungry.” He answered.

John sighed through the door. “Sam please just come eat. You need food in your system.”

Sam ignored him and sank down to sit on the ground with his back against the bathtub.

The door opened slowly and John stepped inside. Sam ignored him and fiddled with his shirtsleeves. John sat beside him so that their shoulders were touching.

“I get how you must be feeling Sam.”

“No you don’t.” Sam responded bitterly. “If you did you wouldn’t do this.”

“I would do this no matter what.” John said calmly. “I’m protecting you Sam. This thing is new to me, I don’t know how to kill it, no one does. Until someone can figure it out I need to know that both my boys are safe. Understand?”

Sam nodded silently and John smiled at him. The older man stood up, took the timer from Sam and offered him a hand.

“Come and eat dinner.”

Sam stood and followed John out to the couch where food was waiting on the coffee table. Not greasy diner foods; vegetables and fruits and all things Sam loved mixed together into salads.

He sat beside John awkwardly and accepted a plate of food. John turned the tv on and set the timer on the coffee table gently. Sam tried to keep his mind on the movie they were watching but his gaze kept drifting to the timer ticking away softly.

One hour passed and John kicked off his boots and socks and undid his belt calmly before focusing on the movie again. Sam felt his lungs stop, he exhaled nervously when his father made no move to do anything else.

When one and a half hours had ticked past they were finished with dinner and the movie and Sam was feeling antsy. John grunted softly and sat up straight to pull his shirt off.

“It’s damned hot in here.” He grumbled. “Sammy take your boots and socks off you must be dying of heat.”  
Sam kicked off his boots grudgingly and sat on the edge of the couch to avoid touching John’s bare torso by accident. He scowled at his father’s careful acclimation scheme, this made the wait even worse.

John sighed behind him and rubbed a calloused hand over Sam’s stiff back muscles. “Settle down Sammy, it’s almost time, you don’t wanna be tensed up for this.”

Sam stood up with a muttered “excuse me” and went to the bathroom, closing himself in again. He needed just a minute to himself, just a minute to pep talk himself. As he looked at his reflection to give himself a talking to he found the only sound he could make was a muffled sob. His eyes were stinging and he rubbed them angrily. He shouldn’t have to dread his own sixteenth birthday! He shouldn’t have to hide from his father.

He eyed the window and felt himself getting desperate. Slowly he unlatched and opened it, perhaps if he went feet first he would get out all right. He climbed up and started sliding through the window, wriggling a bit as he went. He just had to get his chest and upwards out and he’d be free! A warm hand rested on his abdomen from the outside, Sam froze, recognizing the calloused fingers. The rough thumb drew small circles on his belly and Sam held his breath nervously. The second hand settled on his other side and the fingers moved soothingly against his skin for a moment.

The first hand and it’s partner gripped his hips and yanked the rest of his body free from the window. Sam came face to face with John. The older hunter eyed Sam sadly as he pressed him against the wall gently but unforgiving.


	2. Hard Push

“Dad.” He choked out.

“Calm down Sam.” John soothed. “Let’s get inside.”

Sam winced as John took him back into the rooms and made a beeline for Sam’s bed.

“Dad I really don’t want-”

“Sam don’t. Just lie down.” John said quietly and Sam did as he was told.

John lay down beside him and propped himself up with one arm while he rested the other hand on Sam’s stomach. He looked down at Sam and rubbed soothing circles on his belly like he’d done when Sam had been a toddler. Sam avoided his eyes and John knew it was about to get nasty between them if he didn’t do something.

“We still have fifteen minutes Sam, do you want to talk?”

Sam shook his head and John huffed sadly. “I need to talk to you Sam before this happens.”

When Sam didn’t reply John decided to press on. “I have some condoms and lube in the draw here, I plan on being as careful as possible. You won’t feel a lot of pain, I’ve done everything to make sure of it.”

Sam remained withdrawn and John lay his head down beside Sam’s and pressed a kiss to his temple. They lay like that until a soft trill was heard from the timer on the nightstand.

“Happy birthday Sammy.” John murmured softly.

Sam cringed and turned his head away from John, unwittingly giving the man access to his neck.

John mouthed at Sam’s throat and put a hand under his shirt. Sam lay stiff as a board and refused to look at John when the older man tried to get his attention. John sat up and tugged Sam’s shirt off, wincing as his son tried to stop him. Sam’s grip on his wrists was clammy and John calmly and gently took Sam’s hands in one of his own. He held Sam’s hands above his head and kissed his neck.

“I’m sorry about this Sammy, I’ll be quick if it’s what you want.” He whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam whimpered and twisted away from him. John released his son's hands and took hold of Sam’s hips. Sam wriggled and shoved at Johns shoulders as the man reached between them to undo Sam’s jeans. He gasped unhappily as he felt the button open and his zipper come down, but John was too sweaty and Sam couldn’t get a good enough hold to push him away. He panted and kicked out as John undid his own jeans and began tugging Sam’s off.

“Sammy hold still.” John murmured.

Sam wriggled and kicked and finally twisted away from his father to lie on his stomach beside the older man in a quivering puddle of tears. John kept his hands on Sam’s waist to keep him from running off and he waited for Sam to catch his breath. When John deemed Sam calm enough he gently lay partially on top of him and soothingly stroke his side.

“Sammy…...” he said quietly, resting his head on the pillow beside Sam’s so he was face to face with the boy.

Sam shook his head and John sighed. “Talk to me Sam. We don’t have to do this in a great rush, unless you want to.

Sam didn't answer. He shut his eyes tightly and willed John to disappear.

“Sam I know you had ideas about waiting for marriage or the right person but circumstances change. I need you on the same page kiddo.”

Sam hiccuped and shoved at John again. “Get off!” He insisted.

“No Sam.”

Sam's breath hitched and he buried his face in the soft pillow.

John shifted fully onto Sam and squeezed his hips gently. “I'm gonna continue now Sam.”

Sam grabbed at his hands as they started pulling Sam's jeans down and he tried to keep them on.

“Let go Sam.”

Sam held tighter to his father's hands but to no avail. John got his hands free and stripped Sam of his jeans.

Sam kicked and fought to get up off the bed but John was bigger and held him securely.

“D-d-Dad…..” Sam whispered meekly, beyond caring about his pride.

John leant closer to nuzzle Sam's nose. “Yea Sammy?”

“Please don't.”

John kissed his cheek kindly and shimmied out of his own jeans, settling on Sam's back with his boxer clad hips flush to Sam's buttocks.

“Give me one good reason Sam. I'll consider it if it's good.” He was lying of course but it would make Sam feel better.

Flashback to Sam's previous school.

Sam raced through the school halls until he ducked into the girls bathroom. The boys who were tormenting him wouldn't think to find him there.

Just as he thought he was safe the bathroom door opened and girls walked in. He quickly locked himself in a stall and crouched on the toilet lid.

“So?? I want details woman!” a girl said eagerly.

“Well it was weird and good and painful and just so new!” another girl said.

“Painful?” scoffed a third voice. “He was like 16! Wait till you have a grown man! They're three times the size of 16 year olds. Then you can complain about pain.”

Sam looked at his crotch with alarm. ‘Three times?’ he mouthed at it in awe. Slowly shaking his head he tuned in again.

“My first was a man,” the third girl was saying. “I bled, did you?”

The second girl responded awkwardly. “I didn't know I was supposed to…”

“Well duh! It's not sex without a bit of blood.”

Sam felt woozy; did girls really talk about this stuff? He tried to imagine having this conversation with Dean but shook his head with disgust; Dean would tease him mercilessly and try to kill whoever spoilt Sams virginity.

“Anyway I can hook you up with Jareds friend. His name is Dean and apparently he's a stud despite being like twenty.”

Sam gagged quietly at the mental image and glowered at the stall door.

“Don't worry I'm happy with James.” squeeked girl number two.

“I'd do Dean, I saw him drop off his geeky brother this morning.” swooned the first girl. “He'd be a good dad!”

“Oh crap guys we’re gonna be late for PE!” the girls ran out and Sam released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He climbed off the toilet lid and let himself out carefully. He was also going to be late for PE if he wasn't quick.

End flashback.

“Sammy? Sammy talk to me, where have you gone?” John shook Sam's shoulder lightly and stared at him in worry.

Sam roused himself from the memory and looked at John. “It's not right.” he mumbled.

John closed his eyes and kissed Sam's shoulder. “You better have more than that Sam.”

“I don't want sex.” Sam argued desperately. “Sex isn't sex without… .”

He couldn't voice what he'd heard and it was frightening because he knew if he didn't his father would go through with this. On the other hand voicing his fears would make him weak in John's eyes and Sam couldn't stand that.

“Without what Sam?” John eyed his son suspiciously.

“Blood.” Sam whimpered, he squirmed under John awkwardly.

John lifted off of him and turned him onto his back. He grabbed Sam's face and made him look his father in the eye.

“Samuel I promised I'd be gentle, you won't feel a lot of pain because I know what I'm doing. Sex is not all about domination and pain, it's love and it's beautiful….just trust me.”

Sam winced. “but dad-”

“‘but dad’ what Sam?” John was frowning darkly at his son and Sam felt his argument dying.

He looked away from John and bit his lip to hold his tears in. “But I heard a girl talking about it.”

John sighed in exasperation, trust Sam to learn about sex from girls. “Sammy it's different for girls they're always a bit spooked by sex because they believe the horror stories other girls tell them.”

John was giving Sam a beady eye at the end of his explanation. Sam cringed and rubbed his burning eyes.

John made a small sound of irritation. He couldn't believe his son was being so difficult over what girls had said. Oh well may as well see what the damage is.

“What did those girls say Sam?” he asked tiredly.

Sam gave him a doubtful look and turned his face away to speak without eye contact.

“Full grown men….” he struggled to find the words.

“Go on.”

Sam took a deep breathe. “Full grown men are way bigger than teenagers.”

John eyes Sam. “So? That's a bit obvious Sammy, you drown in my clothes.”

Sam gave him a look and realisation hit him.

“Oh that kind of bigger.” John sighed and stroked Sam's hair lightly. He tried to find a way to make this easier for Sam and he felt Sam watching him. “Sammy...they're not wrong about that but I think you got an extreme version of the truth…”

Sam gave him his bitch face and John smiled at him. “Don’t look at me that way Sammy, I know what I’m talking about. It won’t be so bad kiddo, just so long as you relax.”

When Sam still didn’t smile back John laughed and tried to lighten the mood. “I’m well endowed but not that well endowed Sammy, you have nothing to worry about. You can look for yourself if you want.”

Sam cringed. “No! I don’t want to look! I don’t want it near me!”

John gave Sam’s hip a rough pat and stroked his hair gently one last time. “Are we done with this?”

Sam looked hopefully up at him and John shook his head. “I mean the chick flick moment Sammy, you aren’t getting off of this bed until your vcard is gone.”

Sam scowled viciously and shoved at him angrily. John took Sam’s hands in one of his and held them above the boy's head again. He stroked his hand over Sam’s chest, pinching his soft nipples as he went. Sam bucked against him to try dislodge the older man but John wasn’t about to be dissuaded.

John palmed Sam through his briefs and nibbled on his ear lobe. Sam squirmed and tried to break John’s hold. John merely increased the pressure and friction on Sam’s groin until he felt a reaction. Moving to mouth Sam’s neck he tugged Sams briefs a bit lower to free his erection, and lay flat against him, rocking his hips ever so slightly against Sam.

“Dad.” Sam gasped unhappily.

Barely concealing a groan he looked at Sam’s face, he’d just started getting aroused and then Sam had to speak.

“What Sam?” He asked, his voice thick and gruff.

“Stop.” Sam said, head butting John in the face.

John groaned and fell to the side of Sam. The boy shot upright and jumped off the bed. He pulled his briefs up as he ran top speed to the door. John hadn’t locked it when he’d brought Sam inside.

“Sam!” John shouted.


	3. It's All Over

“See you when the case is over!” Sam shouted over his shoulder and opened the door eagerly. “Oomph!”

Sam was thrown back into the room and landed on his rear at the foot of his bed. He glared at the person in the doorway and felt his stomach ache when he recognized Dean.

“I was just coming to see if you were doing okay, thought you’d be done by now.” Dean grumbled nervously. “Looks like I came at a good time.”

“Thank you Dean.” John bit out, glaring at his youngest.

“Yea thanks Dean!” Sam snarled in irritation, trying to push away his frustrated tears.

“I’ll just go to my room.”

“I’ll join you!” Sam brightened.

John grasped his arm and hauled him upright. “No you will not Sam. Dean get the cuffs from the trunk please.”

Dean turned and walked out silently. Sam turned to look in shock at John.

“Cuffs? You’re going to cuff me to the bed?” he asked incredulously.

John gave him a filthy look. “You had more than enough warnings to relax and you chose to ignore them.”

Dean came and handed the cuffs to John silently before walking out. John locked the door and turned back to Sam. “On the bed.”

Sam was trembling violently; it was one thing to have no choice and another thing to have no way out. The finality was setting in that he couldn’t avoid this anymore....John had been more than patient and Sam had pushed too far. He didn’t even notice when John pushed him onto the bed and cuffed his hands in place until it was too late.

John tugged Sam’s briefs off and his own before climbing onto the boy again.

“Dad….” Sam breathed nervously as John pushed between Sam’s thighs and reached into the bedside draw for lube and a condom. “Dad no!”

John applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers and with his index finger began applying some to Sam’s opening. Sam wriggled away from the finger but couldn’t move far, he made an odd high pitched sound when he felt John’s finger press up into him to smear the cold gel around.

John was weary, Sam was tense and panicked and John knew he wouldn’t get this done as painlessly as he’d planned. He gently moved his index finger in and out in a slow pace while Sam accustomed himself to the sensation. John felt Sam’s muscles relax a bit and added a second finger.

“Stop it!” Sam choked out in pain.

“Sammy relax, like I keep telling you to.”

Sam grimaced. “I can’t, this is wrong! I want you to stop!”

John scissored his fingers and ignored Sam’s plea.

“I want to go to Bobby or Pastor Jim! You can find another hunter to take my place on the hunt!” Sam begged as John slid a third finger into his burning passage.

“I need your help Sam not some strange hunter.”

“Then lock me up like Dean said! I swear I’ll stay in the rooms! I won’t even go to school!” Sam bargained urgently as John removed his fingers, applied a condom and began lubing his manhood. “Don’t do this!”

“Sam,” John sighed. “I dunno how to keep this thing out, salt didn’t work, no traps exist for it that I’ve found.”

Sam whimpered and turned his face away from John. The older man just sighed and stroked the boy’s hip soothingly.

“Relax, I got you.”

“It targets virgins though! You are taking my virginity right? So technically you and Dean are virgins too!” Sam said hopefully.

John eyed Sam calmly and waited for him to continue.

“Or does it not count when it’s you?” Sam continued with a confident smile. “If this doesn’t count as virginity for you then why not for me too? Why can’t I be top?”

John smiled at him. “You want to be top? You expect me to bottom for a heterosexual virgin?”

Sam’s confidence drained slowly as he realised Johns point. “But dad you can’t do this and expect me to be okay!”

“I know you’ll be fine Sam.” John said with a scowl. He shifted to position himself at Sam’s entrance and he gently held Sam’s cuffed hands with his free hand. “Relax, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Sam looked down for the first time and felt his airways close up, he would have fainted if it weren't so important to stay awake and stop this. He felt the gentle pressure and began to struggle anew, he kicked hard at Johns hips, legs, everything he could reach. John drew back and Sam felt relief until John put him on his stomach and lay flush against him again.

Sam cringed and panted as he felt the pressure return, this time more insistently. He wriggled but found his movement too limited by his position. He cried out loudly when John got the head inside, the older man kissed his shoulder and stilled for a moment.

“You’re alright Sammy. I’ve got you, don’t cry.” John waited for Sam to quiet down before he spoke again. “I’m gonna go further Sam, don’t tense up.”

Before Sam could register his words John gave a firm thrust to sheath himself completely. He groaned lowly at the tight warmth and bottomed out slowly.

Sam was panting and pulling at the cuffs furiously. John stroked up and down his sides and set a slow pace. Sam tensed with every thrust and John smiled ruefully, at least he knew Sam wouldn’t take crap like this lying down; the boy could argue. John felt his control slipping as Sam clenched rhythmically against him, he grunted and sucked a mark onto Sam’s shoulder.

“Gonna be -Ugh!- quick now -Ugn- Sam,” John growled as he picked up the pace. “Almost done Sam. Almost….you’re doing good kiddo. Doing good Sammy...”

Sam whined quietly and struggled with the cuffs again. John reached up to undo the cuffs, he removed them gently and laced his fingers with Sam’s. He held their hands against the pillows and continued working for his end. As he felt his end nearing he reclaimed one hand to seek out Sam’s arousal. He gave a few tugs before Sam stiffened and his muscles contracted sending John over his edge.

John panted and kissed Sam’s neck and shoulders sloppily. He rested on his son and tried to get his breath back. Sam was sobbing underneath him and he felt his heart clench, he needed to pull himself together and take care of Sam.

“Shhh….easy Sammy...it’s over….you did good kiddo. You’re safe now Sam.” John comforted Sam as best he could but eventually figured he was going to be inconsolable.

John carefully began to withdraw and Sam cried out harder as a small amount of blood followed Johns cock. He winced at the sight; clearly he’d disturbed the healing process.

‘Note to self; pull out immediately in the future.’ John shook his head as he removed the condom and tossed it in the waste bin.

He carefully lay beside Sam and pulled the boy close into his side. He soothed Sam with gentle touches and whispered words of kindness and encouragement. Sam dozed off after the longest time and John knew as he watched Sam’s sleeping face that they had a lot to discuss come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a morning after chapter? I have a bit of pre-Sam-eavesdropping written up as well that I might include?


	4. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I now have this as part of a series. I will be doing little ficlets here and there to fill gaps and take the story on a bit. Accio Comments!

John woke first the next morning and stroked Sam’s soft brown hair gently. Sam was still sound asleep, and John traced the faded tear tracks sadly. He carefully drew the covers back and sat up to take a look at Sam for any open marks. He placed a hand on Sam's buttocks and tried to check the damage, but Sam had other ideas, the boy scrambled to sit upright. John pressed him down with a hand between the shoulder blades.

“Relax Sammy, just damage control….” John soothed his son kindly.

Sam panted and fought to get upright, eventually John lifted his hands away and Sam quickly sat up on his achy behind. John shook his head when he saw the poorly concealed grimace on Sam’s face. He took Sam by the ankles and pulled him down the bed so John could settle between his legs. Sam hit him hard on the chest and John glared, feeling his patience slip.

“Sam, I need to make sure you’re intact and clean.”

Sam shook his head and swallowed thickly. “Get away from me.” he uttered hoarsely.

John lay down beside Sam and dragged the boy into a forced cuddle. Sam squirmed until he realised that John wouldn’t release him, he fell still and ignored his father's quiet words.

“Sammy, talk to me? You always complain that I don’t listen, well now I’m listening…..Sammy….you know I had to do it right?”

Sam’s silence grew stonier.

“Sam, it’s better this way, now you’re safe from that thing out there,....and your first time could have been worse.”

Sam turned to look at him in disbelief. “Worse than being my father? Worse than being handcuffed to the bed? Worse than being ignored and forced against my will? Oh yea I see what you mean! I had it easy!” Sam spat.

John frowned. “That’s not what I mean Sam.”

“Then what do you mean?” Sam growled. “I fail to see any other meaning in that!”

“I mean...it could have been a drunken escapade with a total stranger who doesn’t care about you or love you. Or it could have been with someone who just wanted to use you and then brag about it.”

Sam fell quiet and turned away from him again. John sighed and spooned Sam quietly.

“I did this because I love you Sam and I want you to be safe.”

“Get out.” Sam whispered in a small voice.

John knew that was how Sam spoke when on the brink of tears, he knew he couldn’t just abandon Sam after everything. He turned Sam in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

Sam cried when he was shown the tender mercy John rarely gave out. He cried until he was emotionally drained enough to doze off again. They both slept until the lock clicked and John looked up as the door was unlocked from the outside and Dean slowly edged into the room.

“He wake up yet?” Dean whispered.

“Yea but I didn’t get to check him over properly, he’s pretty shaken over this.” John whispered back.

“Yea well who wouldn’t be….” Dean murmured.

“I can name someone who didn’t take it too badly.” John replied steadily.

Dean gave him an odd look and shook his head. “I had my orders. I just did what I was told.”

They fell into an uneasy silence.

“Did he fight you a lot?” Dean asked quietly.

John nodded. “He didn’t give until it was too late.”

Dean crouched beside the bed and stroked Sam's back lightly. “Sammy?”

Sam stirred.

“Sammy wake up, it’s me buddy.” Dean whispered softly.

Sam turned a bit to look over his shoulder. “Dean?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Yea buddy, time to get up and take a bath, we need to make sure you’re fully functional.”

Sam whined unhappily and burrowed back against John. Dean pulled down the covers and positioned Sam on his back with his legs spread. Sam started becoming more aware and he quickly tried to pull away but Dean squeezed his hip.

“Have I ever hurt you Sammy?” he asked lightly. “Have I ever done anything to warrant you pulling away from me?”

Sam huffed unhappily and kicked halfheartedly at Dean. “I don’t want anyone touching me there.”

Dean nodded calmly. “I know Sam, just bear with me until we’re sure you’re okay.”

Sam hesitated before laying back for Dean. John lay still beside Sam, not wanting to spook him and he watched Dean inspect Sam thoroughly. Dean smiled at Sam finally and pet his hip.

“Nothing serious. You tore a bit but it’ll heal itself right up.”

Sam nodded sullenly and avoided Dean's eyes.

“Want to bath while I microwave some popcorn Sammy? We can watch that movie you like…..what’s it….oh that Gone with the Something...”

Sam looked up meekly and shook his head. Dean sighed and stood up.

“I’ll go out and get something for lunch.”

Dean left and Sam curled up with his back to John. John reached a hand out to rest on Sam's hip, he frowned when Sam tensed up, he rubbed soothing circles into Sam’s hip with his thumb.

“Dad...” Sam said hesitantly.

“Yea Sammy?”

“Nevermind...”

John lifted himself onto his elbow to look at Sam. “Sammy please tell me what’s on your mind.”

Sam hesitated again before speaking. “I wasn’t waiting for marriage….I was waiting for the right person. I wanted to give something special about myself to another person, show them how much they mean to me…...Now I’ll never get that.”

John rubbed Sam’s flank kindly. “You have other firsts you can share with someone special….and...you gave me that special something about yourself. Twisted as it is, I know how special it was; taking your first time. As hard as things were last night I can’t say I regret it.”

Sam looked about to interrupt.

“No Sam, I can’t say that, because if I hadn’t done it you’d be at risk right now. In my father's heart I feel reassured knowing that your first really wasn’t terrible, you aren’t lying devastated in a pool of blood and semen, you’re okay Sammy…..I know it doesn’t feel like it but you’re okay...”  
Sam nodded silently and began to tremble. John wrapped his youngest in a hug once again and sighed as he felt Sam’s tense muscles quivering against him. The road to recovering as a family would be long and trying, but they’d done it before and they’d do it again. John knew Dean would be a great help when he locked eyes with his oldest and found acceptance and understanding in his green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You want to see more? Comment!


End file.
